Advanced optical disc systems like pre-recorded Blu-ray disc (BD-ROM) may reinforce interactivity as a further added value for consumers. Instruments, or players, may comprehend standardized equipment for Internet connectivity and local storage availability, such as e.g. a hard-disk drive (HDD). Such equipment provides content adaptation on a post-production basis, i.e. AV content on the optical disc may be supplemented, modified and/or updated by Internet and/or locally stored data. These data may have an identifier associated that defines to which content or medium they relate.
Removable storage media for audio-visual (AV) content usually contain data for generating a menu that is suitable for presenting an overview of the AV content to a user. When post-production menus shall present all available AV content relating to a removable storage medium, on and off the medium itself, a dynamic adaptation of the menu is required. As a further complication, complementary supplement data sets that belong to different generations with respect to their download date or release date may reside on a local storage and should all be involved in a menu, while still the menu should have a homogenous appearance to the user.